By Your Side In Hell
by TaraTarantula
Summary: Garrus is plagued by visions of Shepard that are beginning to interfere with his precious calibrations. Not really any spoilers, I had a hard time finishing it, was too wrapped up in the deliciously xenorotic situation. M for language and Sexual Content!


I've been struggling to compleate this fic, my first full F!Shepard x Garrus pairing. Be easy on me and enjoy, sorry for all the grammatical and spelling errors. Please comment 3

Rated M for strong sexual content

Disclaimer: I do not own these character, these views are for strict entertainment only and do not express the opinion of amazing game creators Bioware or their affiliates.

Disclaimer part 2: I wrote this story for everyone's enjoyment, please don't go ruining it for everyone else by plagiarizing! Ty.

By Your Side In Hell

8/4/11

"Ah! Aaahhh!" Shepard parted her legs farther to allow him easier access to her body, Garrus ran his rough talons down the flanks of her abdomen. The smooth skin so was warm to the touch as he dominatingly ravaged his commander, making her writhe beneath him and call out his name. '_Garrus' Her moan steamed through the air, that's when he felt the reactor jolt. It caused the ship to shake violently, nearly knocking him over and snapping the Turian out of his fantasy. He took a deep breath and returned to his calibrations, trying to fix the error in his calculations he made while picturing Shepard in less then decent situations. This wasn't his first night spent sleeplessly thinking about his commander, nor the first error in his calculation because of her. He knew he needed to do something about it before he wound up being responsible for some massive disaster due to his lust for Commander Shepard. With another groan, Garrus leaned over his console trying to rid his thoughts of her to no avail as usual._

_The sounds of the core reactor echoed through the empty ship as Shepard stood in the elevator, waiting to make her way to the lower deck. The ship should have been completely vacant due to regular scheduled maintenance, but at this time of night, no workers would be on duty. Roused from sleeping in her private quarters, Shepard felt the surge from the reactor and couldn't help but be concerned._

"_What the hell do we have guards outside for?" Finally making it to the lower deck, she deliberately made her presents known as she stomped down the walkway to the main Battery room with her side arm in tow. Quickly opening the door, half expecting to catch someone trying to steal parts from her beloved ship, but she was caught off guard nearly dropping her gun._

"_Garrus?" Her eyebrow perked up and should felt a rush of relief flood her body, only to be quickly replaced with that same sense of anticipation. In all honesty, the Turian was the second to last person she could have hoped to find alone on her ship at night. It would have been easier to just kick some burglar's ass than to have to face the same person who plagued even her own thoughts and dreams at night._

"_Ah, Sheppard…" Garrus' voice cracked a bit upon seeing the red headed woman standing in the doorway. He stayed himself to the best of his control as the image of her pale body splayed about underneath him was still fresh in his mind. Garrus' mandibles still flared a bit, the equivalent to a Turian blush Shepard supposed. _

"_What are you doing up at this hour Garrus?" Play it cool, Shepard told herself as she spoke, candidly rubbing rubbed one eye. She inadvertently came even closer now maybe trying to convey a sense of comfort around him as to keep her true feeling hidden. She wasn't sure what she was doing, when ever she was around Garrus outside of battle, she felt all fuzzy and unable to think. At least when someone's shooting at you, you don't have time to stand around and picture that tall Turian on top of you. Her own internal musings now making her blush_

_Her proximate and the new reddening of her cheeks made Garrus stiffen up, his sensitive nose picked up the scent of his commander so clearly making his mind go cloudy. It was always like this when the two of them were alone together, at least on the last Normandy there were others around the crowded lower deck but now there was just them and the gentle hum of the Core Reactor._

"_Aah… Well… I was just recalibrating the battery terminals, these repairmen are doing quite a horrible job. I've lost nearly a week's worth of work with their tinkering." He turned around and continued feverishly pressing buttons and completing calculations, feeling that she would see right through him. In a way he was happy to have to redo these calibrations, it gave him something to do when he was on shore leave with the commander. Everyone would go out to the bars and drink, it was too much to think that he may let himself get too drunk one night and wind up making a sloppy move on Shepard, completely ruining all chances with her._

"_I'm sure it can wait until morning." She smiled and leaned against the work consul, looking up at the taller male. Garrus wanted to just grab her right there and take her for his own. His heart was pounding so hard, Garrus was almost sure that Shepard could hear it pounding against his plates._

"_What about you? What are you doing on the ship when we are docked? I'm sure your accommodations at the on station are more comfortable then your captains quarters." He was finally able to speak. Sheppard couldn't take her eyes away from the Turian's mandibles as she watched his mouth move. He did have a point though, the accommodations would have been more comfortable if she was actually able to sleep. The thought of Garrus sleeping in the room right next door caused her mind to race and hands to wonder. At least on the Normandy when they were in flight, Garrus stayed a whole two floors away, but dockside there was merely a thin wall separating the two._

"_Ah…" She laughed a bit and scratched her head, not having an answer prepared. He couldn't help but smile at her lack of response. Garrus slowly powered down the core and turned to the human female, watching her look back up at him as the blue glow of the reactor core started to dim down._

_For the first time he could see Shepard as a woman, she looked up at him uneasy and full of anticipation, now was his chance, he wasn't going to mess this up._

"_Shepard…I can't take my mind off of you… Actually I can't seems to think of anything else." Raising a hand to her shoulder, he ran one talon over the smooth skin that wasn't covered by her modest N7 tank top._

"_Garrus…" Shepard couldn't believe what she was hearing. Never in a million years did she think that the Turian would ever reciprocate her feelings._

"_You are the closest thing to a friend that I've ever had… It's just…" He looked away for a moment._

"_Garrus, I care so much for you…" She leaned forward and grabbed hold of his armor, pulling the Turian closer to her by his collar, now unable to hold back her feelings. "It's hard for me to get close to people anymore, especially after…" It was her turn to look away now._

"_Alenko…" Garrus leaned down and presses his forehead to hers. "He was out of line Shepard…" His hand reached up and touched her face ever so gently, running a talon over her facial scars. "I follow you Shepard, CSec, the Alliance, Cerberus, the Collectors… All I care about is you…" The Turian male could feel his body moving on it's own, Garrus wrapped his arms around Shepard and nuzzled his face against hers._

"_Garrus…" She sighed deeply taking in her companions scent, as cold talons intertwined with her warm fingers. Shepard leaned in and gently kissed Garrus' left mandible, it quickly faired out as she leaned back to admire his face. She hadn't really taken the time to examine her Turian companion. She reached up and ran her hands along Garrus' fringe, it wasn't like the rest of his body, this part was quite warm actually. It was almost like with each stroke of her hands she could feel and now see the expansion of the hard flesh atop Garrus' head. She was entrenched in all that was this alien male._

"_Shepard…" She snapped back to reality to find Garrus breathing rather raggedly down her neck, his deep eyes were ablaze with lust, his mandibles snapped hard against the plates on his face with each breath as his long blue tongue snaking out a few times to taste the quickly thickening pheromones in the air around them. _

_Almost as if Shepard could read his mind, she leaned in and opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to slide that long Turian tongue inside. Nearly tangling around hers, Shepard moaned out loud and pressed her body against him, feeling nothing but frustration that he wore full armor at all times. Damn Turians!_

_Pulling back from Garrus, Shepard punched at his armor violently making her point to him. He chuckled deeply and ran his fingers through her hair. He quite enjoyed Shepard's ferocity, it made him feel a bit more at ease, Turian females weren't gentle at all in the courtship, often a male would walk away with a broken plate or two along with a huge grin._

"_Let's…go somewhere a little more private…" Flashing his sharp teeth made Shepard shutter as Garrus gripped tightly to her shoulder, motioning for them to continue their explorations elsewhere. She nodded and quickly lead the way. The Turian couldn't help but notice the sway of her hips as Shepard made her way into the elevator, pressing the button for her private quarters. _

_The second those doors closed Garrus slammed Shepard into the wall and roughly rammed his hips into her, feeling her soft body beneath him caused him to groan out loud with anticipation. He leaned in and bit down on the soft flesh of Shepard's neck that make her see stars. An Instant burst of pleasure sparked through her body as she gripped tightly to her Turian lover. Jumping up into his arms, her legs wrapped neatly around his narrow waist almost as if they were made perfectly for each other._

_The door opened to Shepard's quarters and with only a few strides Garrus had carried her straight down the stairs and to the bed. Laying her on her back, the Turian suddenly became shy once more as she began to unbuckle his armor. A bolt of fear ran through his body as the cloud of pheromones started to clear and this was becoming real._

"_Garrus…" She moaned out coyly, a side of her that he would never have expected to see. Shepard had that same look on her face he so fantasized about, it helped rid the doubt from his mind once more. His armor tossed aside, Garrus climbed back on top of Shepard and ran his talons over the front of her pants as if asking for permission. Quickly he worked at the laces and curled the tips of his fingers on the fabric as if not to tare, slowly Garrus peeled the barrier away and was rewarded with the presentation of Shepard's womanhood, she'd not been wearing undergarments. Was this traditional for human? Garrus had to stop thinking about it and move on, if he stayed in his head much longer Shepard may grow impatient and call the whole thing off. That was something he wouldn't let himself do. He couldn't help but perk up a brow plate as he took in the strange folds of skin with a light patch of curly red fur between her legs. No they called it hair, but still never had he's seen such a sight before. Damn it, he should have watched those vids Mordin had given him, but never did he think he'd actually act on these feelings towards his commander._

_Shepard couldn't help but smile gently, seeing Garrus so mystified by her body. It was nice to share something like this with him. He had been by her side through thick and thin with little complaints, dare she say she was in love with this Turian, the thought was banished from her mind as she felt his talons on hew once more._

_Turian females were different indeed, Garrus thought, running his talons along the soft milky skin of her inner thighs, finding himself lost in her skin and scent. He trails a tongue out along the pink lines that his sharp talons created along her legs. Shepard purred and allowed him to take his time to get use to her body as she enjoyed his inexperience pawing. _

_She worked at removing her own shirt, her breasts hung heavy in her bra, catching Garrus' attention. Climbing up her human body, Garrus tore off her bra with a growl and cupped both breasts in his hands, pressing them on either side of his face, feeling the fatty tissue mold around his mandibles._

"_Ah! Garrus!" Stemming a giggle, Shepard's hands flew right to his fringe. He looked up at her from his new nest between her breasts, it was by far the most adorable site she could have ever witnessed. "Garrus…" She leaned forward and ran her tongue over the hard expansive tissue that was his fringe, causing Garrus to rear up and nearly slam her into the headboard with his hips. He sniffed around her neck and ran his tongue over Shepard's skin, his breathing now ragged._

"_Don't!" He tried to calm himself, but his talon's pressed each of her wrists firmly against the bed. "Don't tease me so, I can't keep myself under control when you touch me like that Shepard!" He panted and nuzzled each side of his lover's throat._

_Soon her hands were on his plates, her fingers tracing the various cracks and spaces until her hands drifted lower and lower. Quite please with herself she was able to find that soft slit between his hips that was starting to shift open. It appeared that Turian males were the ones that provided the moisture for mating, as an extremely slick blue organ slipped out from the plates and quickly stood to attention in her hands. Nearly gasping as she felt how long he was, longer then she had expected. Though his thickness didn't give her any sense of comfort. The idea of his alien member stretching her insides, exhilarated her as she ran her fingers along each dark blue vein that snaked it's way around the impressive shaft. Seeing his light blue fluid now starting to coat her hand, with each stroke, Garrus couldn't help but feel embarrassed and intensely aroused as he quivered to her touch._

"_Shepard…" Garrus' voice strained warning Shepard of his lessening patients, as his hips pumped with each of his commander's strokes._

"_Garrus" Her voice thick with lust, she spread her legs and angled her hips up for him to see her own growing wetness. "I trust you completely." She leaned forward and rubbed her forehead against his._

_Garrus hissed as he felt Shepard's slick entrance with the tip of his leaking cock. Oh how he wanted to just mount her violently, it took what was left of his self control to stem his animalistic urges. Gently running his talons along the inside of his new love's thighs, Garrus looked up at Shepard once more to see her smile in response. Seeing her laying on her back made her look so vulnerable. Turians were always on all fours during mating, but he had heard that humans mate face to face, it was a much more personal experience, Garrus thought as he gently guided himself into Shepard's welcoming warmth._

"_Mmmmm…" She groaned softly biting down on one hand to keep herself from crying out as Garrus made his entire length disappear inside her, stretching her in ways that she never knew possible._

_Garrus felt his mandibles twitch as he let Shepard to acclimate to his size. It wasn't much different from Turian females, just much, much tighter. Mandibles flaring, he couldn't help but purr deep in his throat, something not often displayed in front of any other races._

_Shepard's eyes opened and looked right into his own causing something to snap inside and he lost what ever was left of his composure. Roughly pulling back, Garrus drove his thickness back in to Shepard violently causing her to see white. _

"_Ah!" She cried out more likely in pain but Shepard could take it, mused Garrus as his hips moved on his own, pistoning vigorously until he could feel his tip start to jam against her, what was the word… Cervix?. Sheppard arched her back and pressed her breasts against her lover's plated chest, hands clinging to his collar, allowing him to do with her body as he pleased._

"_Shepard…" Garrus groaned out and ran his tongue over her neck, gently running his talons over her soft flesh. "…Shepard I can't" His tongue kept circling over that one spot on her neck that he had bitten earlier and instantly Shepard knew what he wanted. With a gentle smile she leaned her head back and exposed her throat to her lover._

"_Garrus, I'm yours…" With another of his now famous roars of passion, sharp teeth were embedded deep within the space between Shepard's shoulder and throat, luckily missing all major arteries. Long Turian arms wrapped around her back, pulling Shepard closer, cover her body with his protectively as he mounted her. _

"_A~aaahhh…" Garrus' voice vibrated Shepard's throat and her hips lifted up to meet each one of his fevered thrusts._

"_I'm going to…! Garrus make me…aaahHhh!" Her body stiffened as she tightened almost painfully around Garrus' swelling cock. _

_Ffffuuu-Shepard…" Bitting down even harder now tasting her metallic blood, Garrus released his seed inside of the smaller female, feeling it spurt out with each thrust. Slowing to a halt, they panted heated breaths while rubbing their cheeks together, kissing and nuzzling while the euphoria dwindled._

"_Ooh Garrus…" Her hands ran over his moist body, his scent nearly overwhelming her now, she knew others would smell him on her from now on. As if the nice new scar on her neck didn't inform people of their taboo activities, every Turian and Biotic would smell that Garrus had claimed Shepard as his own._

"_Shepard, I don't know what waits us on the other side of that relay but damn…" He panted licking the trickle of blood that ran down his jaw. "…I don't care if the universe ends and we're all torn apart, as long as I can spend the rest of my days with you."_

"_We have to survive Garrus…" She kissed him once more. "If there's a future to be had, I plan to spend it by you're side." With a smile from Garrus, nothing more needed to be said and his Turian member retracted and he was able to dismount and take his place at her side. They intertwined their mismatched fingers as pair drifted off to sleep._


End file.
